


Spotkanie po latach (Która jest godzina?)

by Lofney



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czas: Nieokreślony, ale przed "The Name Of The Doctor"<br/>Jedenasty i Clara przez przypadek lądują w 2003 roku. Podczas krótkiej przechadzki Doktor spotyka dawną znajomą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotkanie po latach (Która jest godzina?)

    Po okolicy rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk, jaki niebieska budka zawsze wydawała przy lądowaniu. Drewniane drzwiczki otworzyły się, ale jedyne co dało się zauważyć to rozmazaną smugę dwóch postaci wybiegających z niej. Ze środka wydobywał się czarny dym.

\- Coś Ty najlepszego zrobiła? – Doktor wrzasnął na swoją towarzyszkę cały czas kaszląc i dusząc się dymem.

\- No nic! Może przez przypadek dotknęłam czegoś. – Na policzkach Clary zaczęły się pojawiać czerwone plamy. Jej także zaczęło brakować czystego powietrza, ale usilnie starałą się udawać, że nic jej nie jest. 

\- Wiesz, że ona cię nie lubi. Musisz być ostrożniejsza, gdy stoisz przy konsoli! – Doktor starał się ukryć twarz w rękawie swojego płaszcza, ale nie dało to oczekiwanych rezultatów. Dymu było za dużo. – Chodź, musimy zwyczajnie poczekać aż to minie. – Drugą ręką dał sygnał, że to dobry moment by zwiewać. 

    Szybkim krokiem udali się w stronę najbliższych zabudowań. Kilkaset metrów od dymiącej maszyny powietrze było na tyle czyste, że mogli już spokojnie oddychać i oczyścić płuca.  
\- Jak dalej będziesz powodować przegrzanie systemu, to TARDIS sama cię wyrzuci gdzieś na drugim końcu galaktyki. – Doktor pogroził dziewczynie palcem, centralnie przed jej nosem.   
\- Taaak, uważaj bo się jej boję. – Clara nie wzięła słów przyjaciela na poważnie. Nigdy nie brała. A przynajmniej tych, które odnosiły się do niebieskiej krowy, znaczy budki. – I zabieraj ten palec. – Walnęła jego dłoń tak mocno, że Doktor zaklną pod nosem.   
\- Jesteś niemiła! – Burknął rozmasowując sobie dłoń.   
    Clara wzruszyła tylko ramionami i chichocząc pod nosem zaczęła rozglądac się po okolicy. Nie było tu niczego nadzwyczajnego. Mnóstwo drzew, stary automat telefoniczny, pusty postój taksówek, stacja benzynowa i sklep.   
\- Zakładam, że nie masz pieniędzy. – Zakpiła sobie, a Doktor popatrzył na nią spode łba. – Jak zawsze, gdy lądujemy na Ziemi. - Przeszukała dokładnie wszystkie kieszenie i wyciągnęła z nich garść monet. – Pójdę po coś do picia. Te twoje herbatki są wręcz obrzydliwe. – Potrząsnęła głową i udała odruch wymiotny.   
\- Nikt nigdy się na nie, nie skarżył! – Dotknęło go to stwierdzenie. Urażony założył ręce na piersi. Wszystkim poprzednim towarzyszkom napar z liści sandałowca smakował. Tylko nie jej.   
    „ _Niemożliwa dziewczyna_ ” – pomyślał.   
   Clara weszła do sklepu odwrócona tylko w połowie. Palcem wskazywała na Doktora - Nie ruszaj się stąd. Nie będę cię szukała po całym mieście! - Krzyknęła w jego stronę.   
\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru! – Odburknął. – I tak nic ciekawego się tu nie dzieje. – Szepnął, bardziej do siebie, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła wreszcie w budynku. – To zwykłe nudne miasto. Przez ten dym nawet nie sprawdziłem odczytów. Gdzie my jesteśmy? – Zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś znakiem, planem miasta czy chociażby przystankiem autobusowym. Takowy na szczęście  nie stał daleko. 

    Szybkim krokiem podszedł do rozkładu by sprawdzić co to za miejsce. Palcem przejechał po liście przystanków. 

    “ _Womanby Street. To w Cardiff_ ”.

    Zaczął nad czymś gorączkowo myśleć. Jakim cudem wylądowali właśnie tu. Nie ma tu przecież żadnych statków kosmicznych, pożarów ani rabunków, dokonanych przez krwiożerczych kosmitów, więc dlaczego właśnie tu? Równie dobrze mogli robić się w pobliżu domu Clary. Czemu ta okolica okazała się najlepszą do wylądowania?

\- Mówiłam ci, że on powinien jechać z nami. – Do jego uszu dotarł fragment jakiejś rozmowy. Coś go jednak zamurowało. Znał skądś ten głos, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.   
    Odwrócił lekko głowę w stronę dobiegającego dźwięku, a także tupotu obuwia. Zobaczył idące w kierunku przystanku dwie młode dziewczyny. Brunetkę i blondynkę. Tę drugą znał. Znał aż za dobrze.  
\- Daj spokój, Rose. Chris musiał iść dziś do roboty. Przykro mi, że nie weszłyśmy. Ale spójrz na to inaczej, cioteczka nie będzie się złościła.   
\- Sel, mojej matce nic nie pasuje. Znasz ją przecież. Nawet bym jej nie powiedziała, gdzie chodziłyśmy i tak by się dowiedziała. Nawet gdybym skłamała, że uczyłyśmy się cały dzień. Ona ma świetny szósty zmysł. – Rose zachichotała, a następnie gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Spojrzała na Doktora.   
    On stał jak zaklęty w kamień. Dokładnie pamiętał te oczy, te włosy, ten nos. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. To naprawdę ona. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Zaczął się zastanawiać w jak odległej przeszłości są, że ona jeszcze jest w tym świecie. Na ręku jej koleżanki, kuzynki, czy kimkolwiek była ta druga dziewczyna, ujrzał zegarek z datownikiem. 

    „ _27 lipca, 2003 rok. A więc ma tu dopiero siedemnaście lat. Jeszcze nie wie kim jestem. Ooo, i nosi aparat ortodontyczny_.”

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Zapytała. – Może w czymś panu pomóc?  
    „ _Zawsze była chętna do pomocy. Kochana duszyczka._ ”  
\- Nie, nie. Dziękuję. Już mi lepiej. – Odpowiedział. Jego głos nie brzmiał jednak na tyle pewnie, by Rose odeszła.   
    Patrzyła na niego, całe osiem sekund. Liczył.   
\- Na pewno? – Zapytała przekręcając lekko głowę w bok i uśmiechając się.  
\- Właściwie.. – Zaczął powoli – Chciałbym się zapytać.. Która jest godzina?   
    Głupszej rzeczy nie mógł wymyślić. Ale z drugiej strony o co miał zapytać? Czy Rose pamięta jak z nim podróżowała? Nawet by nie wiedziała co to TARDIS albo Dalek. To wszystko wydarzy się dopiero za dwa lata.   
\- Czternasta trzynaście. – odezwała się brunetka. Doktor westnchnął. Poczuł się trochę zawiedziony, liczył, że to Rose odpowie. Chciał jeszcze raz usłyszeć jej głos.   
\- Dziękuję. – Zmusił się na sztuczny uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas.   
\- Do widzenia. – Rose pomachała do Doktora, uśmiechając się jak najbardziej szczerze. Złapała swoją towarzyszkę pod ramię i poszła dalej kontynuując wcześniej przerwaną rozmowę.   
    Nie spuścił z niej wzroku. Mógłby przysiąc, że miała na sobie tą samą bluzę co w tę pamiętną noc gdy pierwszy raz z nim odlatywała.   
\- Kto to był? – Doctor aż podskoczył ze strachu. Obok zobaczył, Clarę stojącą z dwoma kubkami gorącej kawy. Zerknął jeszcze raz w stronę odchodzącej Rose.   
    „ _TARDIS nigdy nie ląduje tam gdzie chcemy, a tam gdzie potrzebujemy lub jesteśmy potrzebni_ ” przeszło mu przez myśl.   
    Nie było dnia by nie myślał o tej blondynce. Minęło już tyle czasu, tyle lat. Stare rany w jego sercach się zagoiły. Ale ta jedyna, zwana Rose, wciąż krwawiła. Nadal miał sobie za złe, że nie został z nią, tylko zmusił do zaopiekowania się klonem.  
\- Nikt. – Uciął krótko, biorąc od Clary swoją kawę. – Wracajmy już do TARDIS, jest pewnie gotowa do odlotu i czeka na nasz powrót. – Artystycznie odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę niebieskiej budki.   
    Clara wzruszyła tylko ramionami, ale posłusznie poszła za nim, co jakiś czas biorąc łyk kawy ze swojego kubka.


End file.
